Invisible Heart
by Nene2
Summary: From Bulma's POV, her thoughts on Vegeta during the 10 days before the Cell games. Please r&r. Dedicated to Breaky
1. Default Chapter

Invisible Heart  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to my net friend, Breaky. I hope you like this fic, Breaky. You go girl! ^^ This is my first ever romance fic so please take that into account everyone. ^^  
  
Wrapping my jacket even tighter around my body to shield the harsh winds blowing towards me from my body, I quietly slipped out the back door of my house. Urging myself onwards, I approached the newly repaired Gravity room where I knew Vegeta would be, training to surpass Goku.   
  
Is strength really that important to him, I ask myself. To Vegeta it's like fighting is his oxygen. He could never live without it.   
  
When I woke up in the middle of the night and found that Vegeta was not in his room, I had felt a sudden fear. Why do you even care for him, Bulma? I asked myself, but I had not hesitated to snatch my jacket and run out the door, despite my fear of darkness.   
  
When I heard the familiar sounds coming from the Gravity Room, I relaxed. As I was standing next to the Gravity Room I pushed myself up and peeped through the circular shaped windows. I scanned the dimly lit room and then I saw him, standing in the centre of the Gravity Room. Even though his back was facing me, I was certain that Vegeta knew I was there.   
  
The only times he ever acknowledges me existence is when he's hungry or when the Gravity Room has broken down. Any other time he merely walks right pass me as if I don't exist or insults me. But I know that he does care for me. If he didn't, Trunks wouldn't be born and I probably wouldn't be alive right now.   
  
I'm of no value to him, he could just kill me right here and now, but I'm still alive. If he didn't care I wouldn't be standing here. Everyone else thinks that Vegeta is just an arrogant person who cares nothing for the well being of others. But I think that he's arrogant because he doesn't want others to know that he does care. I think that Vegeta is afraid of acting weak in front of others.   
  
Something tells me that Goku would agree with me. We both know that Vegeta is someone who isn't willing to accept change, but he has changed a lot. Maybe not on the outside: but surely on the inside. For one, he no longer tries to kill Goku.   
  
I smiled before I walked back into capsule Corporation. I shivered as the cold winds blew my hair across my face. I sat down on my bed, thankful for the warmth of my blankets.   
  
Once again Vegeta entered my thoughts. I believe that Vegeta actually cares just as much as anyone else does, but shows it differently. Vegeta has a heart it's just hard to see through his barrier of coldness to reach it. But I reached out to him once and I know that I can do it again.  
  
*********************  
Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while. Anyway, I hope that you all like this fic. Please review it for me. This is my first ever romance fic so please take that into account everyone. ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Invisible Heart 2  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta's POV  
  
Beads of sweat dripped down from my brow as I felt my muscles tensing up. "No, I can do more! I can still keep going," I muttered under my breath. Finally pushing myself up on my legs I clasped my hands together ready to fire another blast when I suddenly noticed a power level approaching the Gravity Room.  
  
I knew immediately who it was. There was only one person that would be awake at such a late hour. That annoying woman, always pestering me and nagging at me. She has got to be the most annoying creature alive on this planet!  
  
Switching off the Gravity Machine, I tossed a towel over my shoulders and allowed myself to take a few minutes break after I heard the sound of footsteps disappearing. Walking over to one of the windows of the Gravity Room, I stare at the lone figure walking back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
I grunt. Why that woman always questions me about my training and giving me advice, I have no idea. It's almost unbelievable. Me, Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans taking advice from a human woman. I've become soft spending these few years on Earth. Years ago, anyone pestering me like this woman does would not still be alive.  
  
But somehow, there is something about that woman that fascinates me. I've never known anyone that's as strong willed as her. She never gives up. Just like when she tried to reach out to me. She's the first that's ever succeeded.  
  
I even had a child with this woman. I can't remember what came over me that night, but I've had no regrets. I still remember when I was told that I was soon to be a father. It angered me, yet frightened me at the same time.  
  
I had left Capsule Corporation that night. I had needed time to myself. Trunks, my son, I have only held him once and that was probably the only time that I had laid eyes on him.  
  
It scared me to see how much the brat looked like me. Although his hair and eye colours were from his mother, every thing else came from me. I had almost let myself smirk to see what a great warrior my son would become.  
  
I had kept an emotionless face, but Bulma could see through it. She knew the joy that I was feeling to be holding my son. She knows so much about me, maybe more than I do about myself.  
  
Why I care so much for that woman, I do not know. But there is one thing that I know.  
  
I will never abandon my family again.  
  
**********************  
  
Hey! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to write up this chapter. I found it really hard to write in Vegeta's POV. Anyway, I hope that I didn't go out of character too much and I'm sorry if I did. Hope you all liked it, especially you Breaky. ^^ Please review. 


End file.
